In this project, the investigators are working on characterization of ECM extracted from EDTA dissociated gastrula stage amphibian embryos. They are also treating cells in vitro with these preparations to look for changes in cell contact behavior, iduced by these ECM preparations. Finally, they are coupling these preparations of artifical substrata and studying cell behavior on these modified substrata.